Peter's Second Thoughts
by Marcus Williamson
Summary: What if Peter wasn't sure he was doing the right thing when he told Voldemort the location of James and Lily Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters below. They all belong to J.K. Rowling

Peter was really happy with himself after finishing the Fidelus Charm at James and Lily's house in Godric's Hollow. He was named as the secret keeper at the last minute after convincing Sirius that he, Peter, would be a less likely candidate to be thought of as being the secret keeper. Who was going to come looking for insignificant Peter Pettigrew anyway? No one. That was the idea that the Dark Lord had given him after finding out from Peter that the Potters had planned on going into hiding.

Peter thought back on the night that he had told the Dark Lord that the Potters were going into hiding and planned on using the Fidelus Charm so that no one other than their secret keeper would know exactly where the hiding place would be.

"My Lord, the Potter's plan on going into hiding and will use the Fidelus Charm."

"Are you sure of that, Wormtail?"

"Yes, my Lord. They plan on asking Sirius Black to be their secret keeper. After all, Black was the Best Man at their wedding."

"That does create a bit of difficulty, unless you can convince them to have you be the secret keeper."

"Me, my Lord?"

Peter wanted to change into his animagus form and crawl away, but he never could change forms when he was nervous and he was rally nervous now.

"Yes you, Wormtail. I want you to convince Potter to have you be the secret keeper instead of Black. That way, I'll be able to find them and kill the infant, Harry. I will not be defeated by some untrained half blood!"

Voldemort was unsure of Wormtail's convictions, but Malfoy told him that Pettigrew was the only way that he could be sure of knowing where the Potters were and what the silly Order of the Phoenix was up to. Not until finding out what the Potter's were going to do did he, Voldemort, finally agree with Malfoy that Pettigrew was useful. While Pettigrew was definitely more intelligent than Crabbe and Goyle, he was so easily cowed into submission, that people would think his Death Eaters were all weak. Crabbe and Goyle were definitely thick, but were among his strongest and most loyal. Pettigrew was not and if he failed this mission, there just won't be another for little Wormtail. A simple killing curse and no one will know what happened to Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm doing the right thing," Peter said to himself several times while he was making his way back to where had left the port key that would instantly transport him to the Dark Lord's mansion. "After all he's going to be the winner of this war of magic. Dumbledore's group, the Order of the Phoenix, will not be able to last much longer and I must be on the side of the victor."

But, Peter was starting to have second thoughts. "What if the prophecy is right and young Harry has something that can kill the Dark Lord?", Peter asked himself. "Am I signing the death warrants of two of my dearest friends and their young son? I'll be signing my own if I don't report back to the Dark Lord soon." Peter found the Coca-Cola can that was his port key and grabbed it, setting in motion the transport to the Dark Lord's mansion.

At that same instant, Voldemort called Crabbe and Goyle to attend him.

"Yes my Lord," they said.

"If Pettigrew was successful in convincing Potter to have him be the secret keeper, I'll have a mission for the two of you."

"What is this mission, Sir? We thought that you would have us come with you to finish off the Potter brat," Goyle managed to stumble out.

"No, Malfoy and Karkaroff will assist me in that mission later on tonight. I need someone to keep track of Pettigrew. I think the little rat is having second thoughts and I want to make sure that he doesn't tell his friends' Lupin and Black that I know of the little hideaway of the Potters."

At that moment Peter arrived via port key. "It looks as if our little rat has made it back. If he knows what's good for him, he'll have good news for us," Voldemort said.

"You think he actually got the Potters to make him secret keeper, my Lord?," asked Crabbe.

"You can't be as thick as you look, Crabbe. Of course he was successful. The little rat would have gone straight to Dumbledore and spilled the beans if he hadn't been successful. He wouldn't have had the courage to come back and tell me that he failed. For all that he was a Gryffindor, Wormtail wasn't very courageous."

"Crabbe, Goyle, you have your orders, now leave me."

"Yes, my Lord," Crabbe and Goyle said in unison as they left.

"Wormtail, come in," Voldemort said as Peter came into the house.

"You managed to convince Potter to switch from Black to you as the secret keeper," he said to Peter as a statement, not as a question.

"Yes, my Lord. It was just as you said. No one will think that Black isn't the secret keeper. Sirius told me that he told no one other than James and Lily that he wasn't going to be the secret keeper. Not even Lupin knows about the switch."

"Good, Wormtail. I may have further use for you yet. One last thing."

"Yes, my Lord.?"

"Don't toy with me, Peter."

"My Lord?"

"You're holding something back from me. Now are you going to tell me everything or will I have to force it out of you?"

"N n no, my Lord. I m m mean yes my Lord."

"Good. Now tell me where the Potters are hiding."

"Oh, yes, I did forget to mention that, didn't I. They are hiding at the Potter homestead in Godric's Hollow. James figured that it would be safer there and more familiar to young Harry since they've been living there already."

"Good. Now leave me. Your smell of fear is beginning to make Nagini even more edgy than she usually is during her molting time. Unless of course you want to be her next meal."

"Yes, my Lord," squeaked Peter.

Peter knew then that he had only one thing that he had to do. He had to tell Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's plans and he had to do it quickly if there was any chance to save young Harry. He thought that he heard the Dark Lord tell Crabbe and Goyle that they had their orders and to leave him. He wasn't sure about what mission that the goon squad was being sent out on, but from his past knowledge of the pair, Peter knew it wasn't good. He also knew that if he going to be able to tell Dumbledore anything, he had better do it before he lost his nerve. Quickly leaving the Riddle Mansion he transformed.

After scurrying away for what he thought was a long enough distance, he apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way to Hogwarts. He had to tell the headmaster what he knew before it was too late.

What Peter did not know was that Crabbe and Goyle had managed to put a trace on him and knew exactly where he had apparated to and that one was following him, while the other was reporting to Voldemort what they had found.

"Well, the rat thinks that he can get to Dumbledore in time to change the future do he? Goyle, go get Malfoy and Karkaroff and then come with me. Wormtail will not make it to Dumbledore in time to change anything. Harry Potter and anyone else who gets in my way will die tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Due to my computer crashing and being in Afghanistan when it happened, I was lucky to retrieve most of my data. I was working on this chapter and listening to music when it happened. I have at least 5 chapters planned for this story.

**Hogsmeade**

With a slight crack, Peter apparated in front of one of his favorite haunts from his days as one of the four Marauders. Zonko's Joke shop was a frequent stop of Peter, James, Remus and Sirius on their Hogsmeade weekends. Peter thought that it would be best to stop by and visit Zonko's and possibly Honeydukes Sweet shop before continuing to Hogwarts. If his luck held, he might even be able to sneak down into Honeydukes cellar and use the secret passage that lead back to Hogwarts.

"Just a quick stop in Zonko's and see if there's a few stink pellets, dung bombs or anything else that I can leave for Filch's cat, whatever its name is now. I remember hearing that old Mrs. Nettles died last year," Peter said to himself.

Peter didn't realize, however, that he had spoken aloud because a Zonko's assistant asked, "would that be our basic set of 5 each for a sickle or would you be thinking of our giant box of 12?"

"Just the basic set. Since I'm no longer a student at Hogwarts, I don't have to save any for later."

Peter paid the sickle and took his box of pellets and bombs with him. After leaving Zonko's he turned in the direction of Honeydukes.

At that time down High Street from Zonko's someone with much more than mischief on his mind apparated in the alley near The Hogs Head. Goyle was amazed at himself for apparating close to where Pettigrew had just done so just a few minutes earlier. The Dark Lord had told him to listen for a certain string of words and when he heard them to apparate there and send Crabbe to him to report. Goyle didn't know how the Dark Lord would know when or if Pettigrew would say those words aloud, but amazingly, at least to Goyle, it happened shortly after he and Crabbe had seen Pettigrew turn into a rat and scurry away from the Riddle House. Goyle knew he had to find his quarry before he got onto the Hogwarts grounds if he was going to stop him from alerting Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix about the plans to kill the Potter family. With that thought he walked towards Zonko's Joke Shop. He never could figure out the fascination that Pettigrew and his friends had with pranks and jokes, but he was just out on a mission.

"Going anywhere, Peter?"

"What?"

"You heard me. The Dark Lord will not be pleased with you, Peter, if he were to find out that you ratted on him." Goyle emphasized the word rat.

"I'm just out buying a few joke items to get back at Black." Peter knew it was lame, but he was never really good at lying.

"Sure you are. Hear me out for a minute while I tell you what the Dark Lord and I think is the real reason you came here. You are going to use the joke items that you bought, but not to get back at Black as you say, but just another joke at Filch while your on you way to see Dumbledore."

Peter started to laugh. "That's a good one there Goyle. You and think in the same sentence. Voldemort uses you and Crabbe because neither of you has the ability to think. You two just follow his orders, no matter what he tells you. I haven't laughed this hard since the last joke played on Snivellus. Now if you don't mind, I plan on stopping at Honeydukes before going home tonight."

Peter's false bravado wasn't fooling anyone. Not even himself. He knew that somehow Goyle was right. "How could he have figured out on his own that I was going to defect tonight and go see Dumbledore?" Peter asked himself.

"I do mind," said Goyle.

"Get out of my way Goyle, unless you want me to step on you while I walk to Honeydukes." Peter started to feel something that he had never felt before. Courage. He had always thought the Sorting Hat had erred when it placed him in Gryffindor, but now realized that the hat was right in placing him.

"Wow! Is this a backbone I detect in you Pettigrew? I had always wondered why the Sorting Hat had placed you where it did. With everything I had ever heard about you, courage was never something that went with your description."

Peter knew that if he was ever going to stop the Dark Lord from killing the Potter's that he was going to have to shake off Goyle one way or another. He sensed that Goyle wasn't just going to let him go and that a fight would be the only way out of this. He slowly reached behind himself to get his wand ready.

"Now Pettigrew, don't start something that you can't finish. I see what you are doing and I had hoped that you would come back with me peacefully, but if a fight is what you want, then that's exactly what you will get." With that, Goyle pulled his own wand and said, "Crucio."

Peter barely dodged out of the way and yelled, "Expelliarmus."

Several minutes passed as both Peter and Goyle traded various jinxes and curses back and forth with limited success on both sides. Peter was thinking that he wouldn't be able to get through Goyle's defenses when Goyle left an opening. Peter, being a Marauder took advantage of the opening and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus."

Goyle knew that Pettigrew was starting to get the best of him and vowed that Peter would not remember why he wanted to see Dumbledore even if he managed to escape and yelled, "Obliviate."

Peter's body bind curse slammed into Goyle just as he was finishing his obliviate spell. Peter's body bind was successful, while Goyle's spell was only partially successful.

Peter, then dragged Goyle's now stiff body into an alley and stumbled down to Honeydukes. He knew that he had a reason to use the secret entrance in Honeyduke's basement to get to Hogwart's, but couldn't quite remember what it was.

"No matter," he said to himself, "the headmaster will figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Filch**

Peter awakened to find himself in the secret passage between Honeydukes and Hogwarts, but could not remember how he got there. He knew that there had to be a reason as to why he was there and that if he just rested a bit he would remember. Something kept gnawing at the back of his mind telling him to press on towards Hogwarts. What ever had happened, he knew at least where he was and what was at both ends of this passage. He started walking towards Hogwarts with out fully understanding why.

When he got to the end of the passage, some of his old memories started coming back telling him what to do. He knew that Filch, the caretaker would have his cat out patrolling hallways that he himself wasn't patrolling.

"Filch's cat? What is it about Filch's cat? Why do I have this thing about Filch's cat tugging at me?" Peter asked himself. "Well, whatever it is, it will come to me eventually."

Peter cautiously opened the door which moved a set of armor on the other side so as not to make a lot of noise. Slowly peering out into the hallway, he saw that it was clear, came out of the secret passage and quietly moved the suit of armor back to its original position. He then started walking down the hallway and read the various notices on the walls. Some were the the typical ones from Filch stating what was and what was not allowed in Hogwarts, while others were invitations to join various study groups or when the upcoming Quidditch game was and which houses were playing.

Peter passed by a window and peered out. The moon was obscured by clouds so he couldn't tell if it was full or not. "Damn. Can't tell if the moon is full and I can't remember if tonight is Full Moon night or not. Well if it is, Padfoot will be there to help Moony."

Peter then approached a set of stair going down and started down when he ran into Filch's cat. Instinctively he reached into his pockets and upon finding a stink pellet, threw it at the cat. The pellet landed in front of the tabby cat and exploded, leaving behind its trademark stench. The tabby, getting a good sniff of it ran off in the opposite direction. Peter knew that he should get far away from this stairwell before Filch showed up. Somehow Filch, although he was a squib, always knew where his cat was and what was happening near it.

Peter had just finished that thought when he turned around and walked right into Filch and almost knocked the old caretaker down.

"Students out of bed," Filch snarled. "No, it's worse than that, it's a Marauder, but it shouldn't be since those four graduated 3 years ago. What are you doing here, Pettigrew?" Filch asked with contempt.

"I don't know," Peter replied, "one minute I'm buying stuff in Hogsmeade and the next one I wake up here at Hogwarts with no memory of what has happened during the time it would have taken for me to get here."

"Sure, and I'm the greatest wizard Britain has ever known. I'm just working under cover as a caretaker so that I can solve the crime of the century," snapped Filch as he stood glaring at Peter.

"I'm telling you the truth Mr. Filch, I really don't know how I got here from Hogsmeade or why I went there in the first place, but what I do know is that you being a squib won't understand that certain spells can cause memory loss."

"And that's where you're wrong Pettigrew. I may not be able to do magic on my own, but I understand it perfectly well and apparently better than you. Maybe if you and your friends hadn't spent so much time goofing off, playing tricks on Snape and others and doing more detention time than the rest of school combined for the time you were here you would have learned the difference between a muggle and a squib!" yelled Filch loud enough that it drew the attention of Professor McGonagal.

Minerva McGonagall was in her study grading first year Transfiguration homework when she heard the altercations between Mr Filch and Peter Pettigrew.

"I must be dreaming," she thought to herself. "I have fallen asleep grading these papers and this is a dream. I did not hear Marauder and Pettigrew just now from Mr. Filch."

But she did hear it. She also heard the part about detention and paying attention etc. and the outright anger from the caretaker after the squib outburst from Pettigrew. Minerva knew all to well that Filch, like all other squibs hated to have his being a squib brought up at all, let alone in the manner that Peter used it.

Leaving her study, Minerva McGonagall went to investigate what was going on between Mr. Filch and Peter Pettigrew and why Peter was here at this hour in the first place. He had graduated with the rest of the Marauders three years ago. Former students were always welcome, but normally they weren't here after hours and the had never argued with the caretaker before.

"Good Evening Mr. Filch, Peter."

"Evening Professor," both men said.

"Does anyone want to explain why I heard loud voices in the hallway just now?"

"Just a little misunderstanding between Mr Pettigrew and myself, Professor," replied Filch.

"How about you, Mr Pettigrew? Care to explain why you are here at this hour and why you used those words with Mr Filch?"

"That's the problem Professor, I can't," replied Peter. "I don't know how I got here or why I came in the first place. As to Mr Filch, it was just, I don't know, I have never liked him, that much I do remember. I remember everything from being here at Hogwarts, but I can't remember anything from the past several hours. I know this sounds crazy or maybe even a little lame, but it's the truth."

"I'll take it from here Mr Filch," McGonagall said, looking at the caretaker.

Filch turned and left looking for anyone else who shouldn't be up wandering the hallways, leaving Pettigrew and McGonagall to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**McGonnagall**

Peter followed Professor McGonnagall to her office and took a seat when she offered him one.

"Now, Mr. Pettigrew, what for Merlin's sake was all that about?"

"Professor, I was telling you and Filch the truth when I said that I have no memory about what happened over the past several hours. The last thing I remember before the incident with Filch was leaving James and Lily's house."

"Apparently someone oblivated your memories from the past few hours. Now the major question is why? What would someone have to gain by casting Oblivate on you and then letting you show up at the one place where it could be reversed."

"Reversed?", asked Peter.

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew, reversed. Albus Dumbledore has a pensieve. With that pensieve, he can draw out memories and put them where they can be viewed by others or stored to allow them to be viewed by the owner at a later time. The latter reason would be for use after a traumatic experience. Unless the person who oblivated your memories did it in such a way as to actually remove them, all he did was put a block on them. Albus can draw your memories out and bypass the block."

"I remember learning about the Oblivate spell in charms class, but since my OWL in charms was not high enough to take NEWT level classes with Professor Flitwick, I never learned about how the spell could be cast to permanently remove memories vs just blocking them. I do remember Professor Flitwick telling us in either 4th or 5th year about the pensieve. He didn't mention anything about the Headmaster having one, however."

"It's not something that the Headmaster would let the student body normally be aware of Peter. Now that you are aware of it, are you willing to let me inform Albus of your need for its use in restoring your memories and hopefully figuring out why you are here at this time of night in the first place?"

"I guess so," said Peter not sure if he wanted anyone being able to reach into his mind like that. Why he had that fear he didn't know, but he knew that if he ever wanted to figure out what he was doing here in Minerva McGonnagall's office this late at night when he was no longer a student at Hogwarts and a member of her house, that he would have to use that Gryffindor courage and let Professor Dumbledore use the pensieve and extract the memories of the past several hours.

"I guess so? Do you or don't you Mr. Pettigrew?" asked Professor McGonnagall with a look in her eyes that would not allow for any answer other than yes.

Peter, having seen that look many times in his seven years in Gryffindor house, usually after he and the rest of the Marauders had gotten caught doing a prank on someone, usually Snape, could only answer one way.

"Yes, Professor. I'll let the Headmaster draw out the blocked memories and place them in the pensieve so that he can figure out why I'm here."

"That's better Peter. Use that Gryffindor courage that I know is in you. Remember that courage is being able to look fear in the eye and get past it. All of us have fears. Only an idiot says that he or she has no fears. Either that or a liar. The most courageous person has fear, but knows when to put that fear behind him or her and move ahead with a plan of action. Now are you ready to see the Headmaster?"

"Yes, let's do it," said Peter in a much stronger voice than before.

With that Professor McGonnagall with Peter in tow left her office and made their way to the Headmaster's office.

"Toblerone," said Minerva McGonnagall to the gargoyles at the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in Minerva, Peter," said Dumbledore when they reached the top of the stairs leading into the Headmaster's office.

'How does he do that?' Peter thought to himself when he reached the top of the stairs. 'He could not have known that Professor McGonnagall and I were coming here, yet he did.'

"What brings the two of you here at this hour?" Albus Dumbledore asked the two who just entered his office.

"We have need of your pensieve, Albus. Peter showed up here with no apparent knowledge of how he got here or why. Someone oblivated his memories of the past several hours and we need to find out what was blocked and hopefully why." Minerva McGonnagall told Dumbledore.

"Peter, as you know, we think that there is a leak in the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said. "Someone has been giving Voldemort and his Death Eaters sensitive information about our membership and actions over the past several weeks. Your showing up with blocked memories tells me that they may have gotten information out of you then oblivated you to make you not remember doing anything. Since you showed up here at Hogwarts we can figure out what was blocked and what we have to do about it."

"Professor Dumbledore, I remember Professor Flitwick telling us about the pensieve during 4th or 5th year charms class, but we never got to see or use one," Peter said with a trace of the apprehension that he had when discussing it with McGonnagall in her office earlier, but was doing his best to control his fears. Why he was afraid to let Dumbledore extract his memories of the past few hours he still didn't know. What he knew is that he was afraid.

"Everything will be all right Peter." Dumbledore could sense Peter's apprehension, but he could also see that the young man was doing his best to control that fear. "We'll sit by my pensieve and I'll touch my wand to your head and draw out memories over the past day and place them in the pensieve. Then together we'll see what you've done today and what may have been done to you. But we won't start until you tell me that you're ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters below. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Headmaster's Office**

"But we won't start until you tell me that you're ready."

Was he ready? Peter still wasn't quite sure if he was ready, but he knew that if he wanted to figure this mess out he had to get past his apparent fear of the Headmaster's pensieve.

"Professor Dumbledore I'm ready, but can we do this alone? I don't want my former head of house see me possibly doing something un-Gryffindor. Professor McGonnagall already gave me that look that she would give right after my fellow Marauders and I would be caught by Filch out of the Gryffindor common room after hours setting up one prank or another."

"Peter, that was very Gryffindor of you to admit fear. It takes a lot of courage to admit that one is afraid of something. I think that your former head of house would be very proud to see that one of her students admitting a fear and coming to grips with it. Am I right Minerva?"

"Yes Albus, you're absolutely right. I'll leave the two of you to your pensieve as I have Transfiguration homework from my 2nd year classes to grade." With that Minerva McGonnagall left.

"Shall we see what happened to you today Peter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this before I lose my courage."

Peter had been admiring what he was seeing in the Headmaster's office. It was an eclectic mix of things both magical and muggle. Magical paintings of previous Headmasters going all the way back to the founders adorned the walls right alongside muggle paintings painted by muggle masters. Peter also saw a very large telescope mixed in with many things that he had never seen before. In an alcove near the large telescope was the pensieve. It reminded Peter of a large basin, but instead of water it would hold memories. It looked like it was constructed of very fine granite.

"Yes Peter, this is a pensieve," answering Peter's unasked question. "Now I need you relax. This will more easily allow me to extract today's memories from you so that we can observe them."

When he saw Peter start to relax he drew his wand and touched the center of Peter's forehead and started to extract memories and placed them into the pensieve. When he extracted what he figured was enough he told Peter that they would then look at the memories one at a time until they figured out what brought Peter here at this time of night.

For the next several minutes Dumbledore watched Peter go through routine daily actions like getting ready for work at a shop in Diagon Alley, having lunch with Sirius, and planning for the casting of the Fidelus charm at the Potter Manor that evening. Dumbledore was surprised to see that Peter would be the secret keeper instead of Sirius. The series of memories that came next came as a surprise to Dumbledore.

He saw Peter leave the home of James and Lily and meet with no other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. But then he saw why Peter had come here to Hogwarts. Young Peter Pettigrew was having second thoughts and wanted to put things right before they got too out of hand.

"Peter, what have you done?" asked Dumbledore. "Let me see your arm."

"My arm? Why my arm?"

"Just do it," said Dumbledore in a voice that Peter had never heard the Headmaster use before.

Reluctantly Peter rolled up his sleeves exposing the Dark Mark of Voldemort.

"Why Peter? Why did you allow this to happen? Where did we go wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

At that moment Peter let out a loud wail and started crying. His whole body shook with tears as he knew then that nothing would ever be the same. All the memories came crashing back at that point. The memories of what he had done along with why he was here.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Peter said weakly, barely above a whisper.

"You remember now, don't you?"

"Yes sir, I do. Even before leaving the Riddle house, I wanted to make things right. There was something about this that no longer seemed right. I know I have lost your trust, the trust of James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, but you must believe me. I was only doing this because I feared that we were fighting an un-winnable war. Lucius Malfoy offered me what looked like a way out this. He's the one that convinced me that Voldemort was going to win and that I should be on the right side of things for once in my life. I believed him and look what it got me. Nothing. I have lost the trust of everyone that I called friend. And unless you can stop it, I will be the cause of the death of young Harry Potter."

"Peter, you'll have to answer to the Wizengamut for this, but after seeing your memories in my pensieve, I will help you if you help by answering a few questions.

"Peter, how many Death Eaters does Voldemort think worthy enough to go with him on this mission?"

"Five, maybe six," answered Peter, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, the Lestranges. Snape maybe, but he'll find some way out of it."

"Does he know that Severous is our spy in his group?"

"I don't think so. He still treats Snape just like everyone else."

"Peter, you know that you'll never be able to go back. Goyle will have reported back by now confirming in Tom's mind that you turned on him. He will have made changes to his plans on attacking the Potters. Now that he knows where they are and will be able to get past the fidelus charm, the Potters will have to be moved and soon. The Longbottoms will also have to be moved. When Tom finds that the Potters have moved he will attack Frank and Alice Longbottom along with their young son Neville."

Dumbledore made a slight motion with his arms and Fawkes came over to him.

"Fawkes, give the waning signal to everyone in the Order. Give the signal for everyone to come here as soon as humanly possible."

Fawkes gave a chirp of understanding and then the phoenix flew off to warn the others.

"Peter, I need you to surrender your wand. Until the Wizengamut determines your fate, you will not have use of your wand. I am also placing you in a body bind until the aurors arrive."

"Yes sir," Peter said weakly.

He reluctantly handed over his wand. Dumbledore then with a flick of his own wand said "Petrificus Totalus," placing Peter in a body bind.

Using a little floo powder, Dumbledore made a call to the Ministry of Magic's aurors.

Mad Eye Moody was the auror who answered the call.

"Pettigrew, did what?" asked Moody in a booming voice. "I'll be right there. I'll also send some out to Godric's Hollow. Most don't know where the Potter Mansion is due to the fidelus charm, but they'll be able to see Voldemort's Death Eaters apparating in."

"Keep them on the outskirts of town until the Order can get there. We don't want to lose the element of surprise against Voldemort."

"Right you are," said Moody. "I'll send them out with those orders. They can meet up with Sirius Black and others from the Order when they get there."

A couple of minutes later Moody arrived by floo in Dumbledore's office to take Peter into custody.

Shortly after Moody's arrival, but before his departure with Peter, various members of the Order started arriving at Dumbledore's office including Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When they saw Moody there with Peter in an apparent body bind, they were confused as to why their friend would be bound and why Moody would be holding him in apparent custody.

"Remus, Sirius, we have to talk," Dumbledore said to them. "Let's go to where I keep my pensieve so that I can talk and show the two of you why Fawkes summoned everyone here on my behalf and why Mr. Pettigrew is bound."

"All right, but this had better be good. Peter has been our friend since first year and he's not likely to do something that would cause Moody to have him in a body bind," the two Marauders said to the Headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Other than Moony here, Peter was the one who tried to keep James and I from pranking too often," Sirius reminded the other two men.

"That's why I want the two of you to watch what I show you the memories of the past hour in my pensieve," Dumbledore said with a sad voice. With that he showed the two Marauders what had transpired over the past hour.

Remus and Sirius were dumbstruck by what they saw in the pensieve. They could not believe what they saw, but they knew that the Headmaster could not be making it up. They saw Peter start his day, then meet with Sirius for lunch and the decision to be the secret keeper. They saw Peter leave James and Lily's house. So far nothing out of the ordinary. Sirius was about to ask why they were watching stuff they already knew, although the secret keeper part was new to Remus, he knew the rest of it so far was right out of his own memories for Wormtail's actions that day. Dumbledore just told them to continue watching. What they saw next was just as much a surprise to them as it was to Dumbledore.

They saw Peter leave the home of James and Lily and meet with no other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

"That little rat did that? I'll kill him," Sirius screamed. "He has put the lives of his friends in mortal danger and for what?"

"Calm down Padfoot," Moony said to his friend putting his hand on his friend's arm. "Let's see the rest of it."

They watched Peter apparate to Hogsmeade, his fight with Goyle, his escape to Hogwarts through the secret passage, his messing with Filch and his cat. Sirius was actually impressed with how Peter held off Goyle and remembering to mess with Filch's cat after all this time away from Hogwarts. They also watched as Peter struggled with why he was even here in the first place both with McGonnagall and then with Dumbledore. When they watched the final scenes, Sirius actually was calm.

"Malfoy is mine. No one tricks a Marauder and gets away with it. How he got to Peter we don't know, but Malfoy is mine. I hope he rots in Azkaban," Sirius calmly said to both Remus and Dumbledore.

Remus knew that he would not want to be in Malfoy's shoes when Sirius found him. Whenever he heard his friend calmly make a statement like that it meant that all hell was about to break loose and he was glad that he was not going to be on the receiving side of it.

The three of them then went back into the main part of the Headmaster's office to meet with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members who had answered Fawkes call.

Dumbledore actually had to send four of them home. Arthur and Molly Weasley along with Frank and Alice Longbottom had responded to Fawkes call. He told them that since they had young children that they should not put those children in danger. After a while they agreed and went home.

The remaining members were split into two teams. One team would leave Hogwarts, make their way to the edge of the grounds and apparate to the edge of Godric's Hollow. There were anti-apparition shields surrounding both locations. They would meet up with aurors that were being dispatched by Mad-Eye Moody. The other team consisting of McGonnagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Hagrid would floo directly to the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. McGonnagall had already informed the Potter's of what was happening so as not to surprise them when all of a sudden five Order members showed up in front of the Potter's fireplace.


End file.
